Changing His Mind
by iwannagibbs
Summary: JIBBS--Sequel to Do You Still Love Me? Might want to read that first. How Jen changed Jethro's mind about them and the consequences.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Author's note: Thank you for your reviews of Do You Still Love Me? Here is the sequel. Thank (or blame as the case may be) an ice storm that has had me at home for a day and half for this speedy publication. All reviews are much appreciated.

**Changing His Mind**

**Sequel to "Do You Still Love Me?"**

Six months ago NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard paid a visit to Special Agent Jethro Gibbs in his basement late one Friday night. They talked about why he didn't want to give her another chance to love him. He told her he loved her but he couldn't stand the thought of losing her a second time. Jen asked him if he wanted her to try and change his mind and he responded, "more than anything." In the ensuing six months Jen has done everything she could to convince Jethro that she would never leave him again. Truth be told he was persuaded after that first weekend but he was enjoying her efforts much too much to let her know that. He held out as long as he could but after the first month or so he gave in and told her forgave her and he loved her and wanted them to be together. Three days later she moved into his house and they have been together ever since.

**In the basement of Jethro and Jen's house.** (A lot of time is spent in the basement.)

"Jethro you are going to have to hold still if you want me to do this." The exasperation was clear in Jen's voice but Jethro didn't pay any attention. He was too busy noticing how good she smelled and how nice it felt to have her holding his hand.

"Ouch!! Jen, you're hurting me!!" Jethro's attention was pulled from watching her beautiful face back down to his hand which she had in a firm grip.

"Oh for god's sake Jethro stop being such a baby. How did you manage to do this anyway?"

"Jen, I'm building a wooden boat. Splinters are part of the process. Do you have to use such a big needle?"

"You know Jethro for a Marine you sure do whine a lot. For your information this is the needle you handed me when you asked me to get this damn thing out."

"Well I guess I didn't know you were going to stab me with it."

"Do you want me to get this out or not?"

He looked at her with his best little boy expression and said, "Yes, please. But could I get a kiss first?"

"I think that can be arranged." Jen kissed the palm of his hand and worked her way up his arm until she captured his lips in a slow, deep kiss.

Jethro let his fingers get tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer. He never got tired of kissing Jen. He didn't think he ever would. All the years they had been apart had done nothing to quench his thirst for her. He wanted her as much now as he had when they first met almost ten years ago. As many times as he made love to her the excitement he felt when they touched had not diminished. Right now a splinter in his finger was the last thing on his mind. As he felt himself getting lost in her kisses, Jethro let his hands wander down Jen's back and under the hem of her sweater. He felt her breath catch just a bit when he touched her bare skin. Her reaction to his touch always made Jethro feel like he could do just about anything.

Jen knew where his hands were headed as soon as they started down her back. There was a reason she never bothered to tuck in a shirt or sweater when they were at home; precious seconds saved, she thought. Jethro had a lot of talents and quite a few of them involved his hands. He had way of touching her that could soothe her jangled nerves or send her heart racing depending on the circumstances. Right now her heart was working hard to keep up with her breathing and other demands her system was beginning to make on it.

Reluctantly, Jen eased back on the kiss and stilled his hands with her own. "Listen lover, you know I'd like to continue this right now but we need to leave in a little while so let me finish getting that splinter out. I promise I'll remember where we are and we can pick up right there when we get home."

Looking like a kid whose favorite toy had been taken away, Jethro kissed her once more before giving his hand back to her. "Could you try not to stab me so hard this time?"

"I swear Jethro you are such a little boy. How did you manage to get these things out before I was here?"

"I usually just soaked them in bourbon and left them in if they were this deep. Eventually they always come out."

"Do you want to leave this in and wait for it to work its own way out?"

"No, it's too big and it hurts and that's my trigger finger you know. What if I have to shoot someone tonight? Go ahead. I can take it."

Laughing Jen went back to work on the offending splinter. "I hope you don't have to shoot anyone tonight Jethro, we're going to a reception for the new FBI Director."

"I will shoot the first man who puts his arm around you and tries to whisper in your ear."

"Even Fornell?"

"Especially Fornell!"

"There it's out." Jen kissed his finger and turned to leave.

Jethro managed to grab her wrist and pull her back into his embrace. "You know, there will be plenty of people there tonight; we won't be missed."

"You might not be missed but I would be; being the Director of NCIS and all. Come on it won't be that bad. You and Fornell can stand around and drink while I do some politicking and then we'll come home. Three hours tops, I promise. Besides I want to get dressed up and I want to see you in that tux. Now, stop pouting and come on. I'll share the shower with you."

They did share a shower but Jen insisted on actually washing and shampooing and all that regular showering stuff. Not really what he had in mind. Now he was sitting in the kitchen, completely dressed and ready to go. She of course was still upstairs, in the bathroom doing whatever it was she did in there for so long. Jethro poured himself a cup of coffee and settled down to wait. He mind drifted back over the last six months and he smiled to himself. When Jen had come to him six months ago asking for a second chance for them he had been reluctant to say the least. Even when he said he wanted her to change his mind he wasn't sure it was the smart thing to do. He knew he loved her and wanted her in his life but he also knew he didn't want to go through losing her again.

To her credit, Jen had done everything she could to show him she was serious about them being together. She didn't cut him any slack at the office but that was fine; he didn't expect her to. What she did was quit work at a decent hour a few nights a week and give up working weekends when he was off. She spent time with him building the boat and invited him to spend evenings and nights with her at home. She called when she was away on business and she was always there when he called her late at night. She held him when the nightmares reappeared after a particularly bad case. That night she soothed him and managed to get him to talk about what was happening to him. When he asked her to move in with him she didn't hesitate. She still kept her house for now mainly because their relationship was still a secret.

For his part, Jethro had taken their getting back together very seriously as well. He actually stayed out of the basement a few nights a week just to be with Jen. He let her drag him to an art museum one Sunday and he had watched more movies in the last few months than he had in the last few years. Of course they rarely made it to the end of the movie but that's another story. Jen was the now the recipient of almost nightly backrubs and foot massages. He had even tried knocking on her office door at least twice a week. He didn't want to get too far out of character in that regard or Cynthia might get suspicious.

Without a doubt the thing that changed his mind was the loving. Not just the sex, which of course was splendid, but the love he was feeling from her. Coming home to someone who actually wanted to be with him was healing a lot of old hurts. Just touching Jen and having her touch him made him willing to risk anything. Jethro realized after she had been back in his life for just a few weeks how much he had missed the physical contact that came with being in love with someone. Just a casual touch as they passed in the kitchen, holding her hand in the car, hugging her when she came home, all those things were like a balm for his soul. Everything seemed better now that Jen was back. He prayed every day they would have what it took to stay together this time.

Jethro was pulled back to the present when Jen stepped into the kitchen and said, "I'm finally ready. Shall we go?"

He looked up and decided all that time in the bathroom had been worth it. "Wow, you look stunning, Jen. I really might have to shoot somebody tonight."

She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself Jethro. And no shooting."

Three hours of watching Jen make nice with political big shots seemed like an eternity to Jethro. He and Fornell did indeed stand around drinking and eating but that didn't really help much. The redeeming feature of the evening was definitely watching Jen in that red dress. Of course every other man in the room was seeing it too which didn't exactly make Jethro happy. She didn't intentionally flirt with them; she was just so beautiful and so comfortable in her own skin that men couldn't help but be attracted to her. So far Jethro hadn't been tempted to reach for his Sig but the night was still young.

FBI agent Tobias Fornell was one of Gibbs' closest friends. They had been through the wars together and always had each other's backs. Fornell could tell by watching Gibbs that something was going on with him.

"You here as security or something else, Jethro?"

Jethro tore his gaze from Jen and looked at his friend, "Why are you asking?"

"Because if you are here as security you're doing a lousy job. You can't protect the subject if she's all you ever look at."

"Well, then I guess it a good thing she has a security detail." Jethro smiled at his friend and returned his attention to the woman in question.

"So, you are here in another capacity?"

"Why the sudden interest in my personal life, Tobias?"

"Just making an observation that's all. We're supposed to be making small talk, Jethro, isn't that why we're here?"

"I'm here because Jen made me come. And to shoot the first guy who tries anything with her." Jethro laughed a little at that last part but Fornell knew he was at least a little bit serious.

"So, I guess I shouldn't go over there and try and steal her away for a quiet conversation about interagency cooperation, huh?"

"Not if you value your life."

"So, just how serious is this Jethro? We talking long term here?"

Jethro had been asking himself that same question quite often lately. Where were they going? Living together was great; he loved coming home after a tough case and finding Jen already curled up in their bed. He reveled in being able to take care of her when she'd had a bad day. So far they had managed to keep their relationship fairly quiet but he knew that wouldn't last much longer. At the very least his own team was going to figure it out. After all he had trained them to observe and anticipate and they were very good at both. Some day they were going to observe something they weren't meant to; mainly because these days he was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself when Jen was around. At the very least they were going to start wondering why he was in a good mood most of the time.

"Hey, you with me here?"

"What? Oh yeah I guess I wandered off. What did you ask me?"

"Never mind. You wouldn't tell me anyway. You see that guy talking to Jen? That's who you need to worry about stealing her away."

Jethro looked over to see Jen and an older gentleman engaged in what seemed to be a pretty serious discussion. He saw the man write something on a business card and hand it to Jen. He also saw the smile on Jen's face when she looked at the card and then shook the man's hand.

"That old guy, come on Tobias give me some credit will ya."

"I don't mean steal her away from you, Jethro. I mean from NCIS. That's Alfred Peterson, the owner of one of the largest security firms in the country. I hear he's looking to hire a new director for his Southeastern Division. Looks to me like he just made your director an offer."

Jethro decided he had spent enough of his evening with Tobias and not nearly enough with Jen. Without even saying goodnight, Jethro turned away from Fornell and made his way through the crowd to Jen.

"I was wondering how long you could tolerate this group, Jethro."

"Not much longer. Are you about ready to go?" He realized he sounded upset and he didn't really mean to.

"What's the matter, you and Tobias have a disagreement about something?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because he is the only person you have spoken to since we got here and now you're in a pissy mood."

Jethro stood very close to her and in a hushed voice he said, "I'm not in a pissy mood, Jen I just want to take you home and get you out of that dress. I mean, I like it but I think I'll like it even better when it's on the floor if you know what I mean."

"I paid a lot money for this dress, Jethro, I don't think I want it thrown around on the floor."

"We'll see about that. Can we go, please?"

"How could I possibly resist such a charming proposition?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

Something seemed to happen between leaving the reception and getting home that spoiled the mood. Jethro was distracted and didn't appear to want to talk so Jen sat quietly and looked out the window. She wondered what had caused him to shut down so quickly. They had not been arguing and she certainly didn't think one evening out was the reason for his foul mood. She decided to let him work it out; he wouldn't tell her what was bothering him anyway until he was ready so she knew not to pry. Maybe he just needed to get out of that tuxedo. She looked over at him and as always she was captivated by his good looks. The eyes of course were probably his best feature but Jen loved everything about his face; the lines and crinkles around his eyes, the little crook of his nose and especially those lips. The lips she loved to feel against her skin as Jethro explored her body, the lips she loved to taste. Yes, she loved everything about that face. And the body. And the hands of course.

She reached for one of those hands now and intertwined her fingers with his. Forgetting she wasn't going to ask, Jen leaned over and whispered, "Want to tell me why you are so quiet all of a sudden?"

Jethro glanced over at her and raised their hands to his lips softly kissing her knuckles. "Just thinking about getting you out of that dress," he responded with a smirk.

"Are you sure Jethro, you seem upset about something."

They pulled into the driveway and Jethro turned off the car. " I'm not upset, Jen. Maybe I just spent too much time with Tobias and not enough time with you tonight. Let's go in and make up for that, okay?"

When they got in the house Jethro hung Jen's wrap in the hall closet and turned to go toward the kitchen for some coffee. Jen managed to snag his hand and stop him. She stepped up to him and backed him against the wall. Pinning his hands to the wall next to his head she leaned into him with one leg between his. She began kissing her way from just below his ear to his jaw finally stopping at the corner of his mouth. She slowly licked her lips and smiled at him. Since she still had on her heels she could look him right in the eyes. She saw them go dark and knew she was making her point. She leaned in, rubbing against him and captured his mouth in a wild, ravaging kiss. Jethro took everything she had to give in that kiss and returned it in kind. He managed to get his hands free and they roamed over Jen's body searching for bare skin.

When they both had to breathe Jen pulled her mouth away and rested her forehead on his. When she could manage to speak she said, "I really like you in that tux, Jethro."

Jethro laughed and kissed her neck, loosing her hair and helping it fall free. "Thank you. I only wear it for special occasions you know."

"Really, is this a special occasion?" Jen had untied his tie and was working on the buttons of his shirt.

"It certainly can be if we ever get out of the hallway. How about we take this upstairs?"

"Okay." Jen took him by the hand and let the way upstairs

They stepped into the bedroom and Jethro took her in his arms and kissed her softly while he reached for the zipper on her dress. Before he could deepen the kiss or get the zipper down his phone rang. "Dammit!"

"Go ahead Jethro, I'll manage the zipper myself," Jen laughed and headed to the bathroom as Jethro pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"What?" Jethro growled into the phone.

"Uh just calling with the update on the Morris case boss. You said to call if we found him and we did. Got him in custody."

"Alright, DiNozzo. Good job. Let him sit and stew over the weekend and we'll deal with it on Monday." Jethro closed the phone and threw it in the chair.

Jethro could hear water running and Jen moving around in the bathroom so he got undressed and hung the tux back in the closet. Down to his boxers, Jethro knocked softly and opened the door of the bathroom. Jen had managed to get out of the dress by herself much to his disappointment. Undressing her was one of his favorite things to do. At least she still had on her slip and panties and stockings, still some work to be done he thought happily. He reached out to touch her and Jen stepped into his embrace. He held her for the longest time just enjoying the feel of her body against his. He marveled at the good fortune that had brought them back together.

Jen was the first to relax her hug and she stepped back to look at him. She reached up and framed his face with her hands. "I love you Jethro." Before he could respond, she backed him through the doorway until he was against the bed then she pushed him down to sit on the side of the bed. She stepped back so she was standing just out of his reach.

"No touching, not yet," she whispered as he reached for her. Jethro groaned his displeasure but obeyed.

Damn he hated it when she did this. Hated it and loved it at the same time. He wasn't sure he had the patience for this tonight but he'd try. He could feel himself getting hard and hoped Jen didn't take too long to lose those lacy undergarments. She started with the stockings of course. His fingers were twitching as he watched her slide one then the other down her long, firm legs. Legs he hoped were soon wrapped around him. Then she reached down and pulled her slip very slowly up over her head and tossed it on the floor.

"Jen you're killing me here," he groaned as she traced her hands down over her breasts to her flat stomach. Finally she pushed her panties down and stepped out of them. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and he needed to touch her. But for some reason tonight she wanted to torture him.

"Stand up, Jethro."

He did as he was told because he knew it would be worth the wait even if the wait was slowly killing him. His arousal was painfully obvious to both of them; well painful for him and obvious to Jen. He still wasn't supposed to touch her and that was adding to his pain.

Jen knew he couldn't wait much longer but neither could she. Not touching always heightened their desire for each other so it was worth the restraint it required. Jethro stood before her wearing only a pair of now very tight boxers. With her eyes locked on his Jen very lightly ran her hand across the front of those very tight boxers. She watched his eyes grow very dark. Some would say menacing but she knew better. She grasped the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down as she knelt in front of him. When they were at his ankles Jethro stepped out of them and Jen began running her fingers very lightly up the backs of his legs.

Jethro was exercising every ounce of control he had not to grab Jen and throw her on the bed. But he knew exactly what she was doing and he knew the outcome was worth the effort to control himself.

Jen softly stroked up and down his thighs, kissing lightly where he had been wounded. Her fingers were like magic on his skin, setting him on fire one instant and cooling him down the next. Jen looked up at him and was amazed he had held on for so long. She reached up with one hand and they locked their fingers together as she licked his tip and then took him firmly in her other hand stroking him while his free hand twisted in her hair. Slowly she kissed her way up his body never letting go of his very firm cock.

She was making lots of soft moaning sounds that were mingling with Jethro's own groans of pleasure.

Jethro fell back onto the bed pulling Jen on top of him. Finally, he had control of the situation. He rolled her over and holding himself above her, he began a serious exploration her body using his mouth to cover every inch from her head to her center. Legs he would get to later. Right now he was more concerned with getting them both some relief. When he had tasted her mouth relentlessly he moved to her breasts where he teased her nipples with this tongue, then he licked and kissed on his way to her navel and below. He looked up at Jen and saw her eyes were closed in anticipation of his next stop. He didn't disappoint. Jethro tasted her musky center and found her more than ready for him. Returning his attention to her mouth he kissed her fiercely as he entered her and they began a familiar rhythm.

Her hands skated up and down his back scraping his skin with her nails as she wrapped her long legs around his hips to pull him even closer. She managed to kiss him one last, hot kiss as he stilled and then began again in earnest to bring them to their inevitable conclusion. Jenny wrapped her arms around his shoulders and arched into him one last time.

Somehow Jethro managed to speak before he spilled into her, "Look at me baby, I love you Jenny."

Jen opened her eyes and saw so much love and desire looking back at her she almost cried. "I love you, Jethro." It was barely a whisper because that was all she had the breath for at the moment.

Hours later Jethro woke up with Jen wrapped securely in his arms. Her head was on his chest and her legs tangled with his. Jethro stoked her hair softly and kissed the top of her head. He looked down at her and wondered about the man Fornell said was offering her a job. What if she wanted to accept? Did he really have the right to stand in her way if she wanted a new job, a new challenge. Jethro never considered leaving NCIS, it was his life and he loved it. But what if Jen wanted more, a different challenge. More money. He had told her he wouldn't be her second choice again but was that fair? As he laid there, holding her and running his fingers through her hair he realized he wouldn't stop her if she wanted to go. 'Damn', he cursed to himself, 'why can't things ever be easy?'

Jen laid on Jethro's chest and felt him kissing her and stroking her hair. She wondered what he was thinking about. She hadn't forgotten his mood when they left the reception. Something was bugging him, she was sure of that and their lovemaking had just delayed the conversation about whatever it was. She racked her brain to try and figure out what it might be but she couldn't think of anything or anyone at the reception that he would be upset about. She hated to move but her curiosity was getting the better of her so she decided now was as good a time as ever.

Jethro felt Jen beginning to move and the next thing he knew she as laying a series of very nice kisses all over his chest. She scooted over and straddled him and kissed her way up to his mouth.

"Hello, handsome," Jen greeted him before kissing him passionately.

"Hello to you beautiful. Come here often?" Jethro reached out to caress her breasts as Jen sat up and looked at him.

"As a matter of fact I come quite often right in this spot, thanks to my very skilled lover."

Jethro laughed. "Damn Jen. You're really on a roll tonight or should I say this morning."

Jen was scraping her fingernails in small circles on his chest and she could feel him becoming aroused behind her. She leaned down and ran her tongue across his lips and whispered, "Jethro, will you please tell me what upset you at the reception or do I have to extract that information through other means?"

"I think maybe I'll go with the other means if that's okay with you." His breath was starting to fail him and Jethro put his hands on her hips and pushed her back against him just a bit.

"Are you sure? You don't know what 'other means' I might have in mind." Now her tongue was making a path from his jaw to his ear and back again.

"I don't think I care," he managed to choke out in response as Jen sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

Wrong answer. Everything stopped. Jen took her tongue away, took her hands off him and sat up. Shit.

Jethro looked at her and the disappointment was plain on his face. "Can I reconsider my answer?"

"Of course."

"What was the question?"

Jen relented and returned to drawing circles on his chest. Jethro relaxed a little and rested his hands on her thighs. "I asked you what upset you at the reception."

"Oh, yeah, that. Can this wait?"

Jen raised her hands off his chest, smiled and started to move off him. "Sure, babe. It can wait."

"Whoa, come back here. Let's talk about this, okay." There was no way he wanted Jen to move off of him now. "It was something Fornell said and I've been thinking about it that's all. I think maybe we could talk about it later. Aren't there some other things we could be doing now?"

"Jethro, there are plenty of other things we could do now but I need to know what upset you. If it was something I did or didn't do you need to tell me. We promised each other we would talk about things and work them out, together. Whatever it is we can talk about it."

Jethro sighed and gave up. "Fornell said the old guy you were talking to, Alfred Peterson, was probably offering you a job."

Jen answered simply, "Yes he was."

"Is that all you have to say about it?"

"What else is there to say, Jethro? The man has a large company and he offered me a job. Happens all the time. I don't think much about it."

Now she had his attention. Jethro sat up almost spilling her from his lap. "What do you mean it happens all the time? Define all the time."

"At least two or three times a month." She said it in a very matter of fact way and then smiled at Jethro's reaction.

He practically shouted at her, "Two or three times a month? Damn Jenny were you ever going to tell me about this?"

"For heaven's sake Jethro what is all the commotion about? This goes on all the time. I have no intention of taking another job. You know that. Why are you getting so worked up about this?"

Jethro looked very serious all of a sudden and Jen was beginning to wonder what was really going on. He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed before he asked softly, "Am I keeping you from something you want, Jenny?"

Jen looked at him astonished. "God no, Jethro. You are what I want. You. Us. That's what I want I thought you understood that. I love my job but more importantly I love you and what we are trying to build together. I told you I wouldn't leave you again for a job or a promotion and I meant that. Don't you believe me?"

"I do believe you but tonight I started wondering if I'm being fair to you. I shouldn't keep you from accepting something like what an Alfred Peterson has to offer you."

Jen put her hand on his mouth and said, "Stop right there. Neither Alfred Peterson or anyone else for that matter, has anything to offer me that I want more than what is right in front of me. Sure, if an opportunity came along that interested me, that didn't mean moving or being away from you, I would talk to you about it. Nothing like that has come along. I love my job and I worked damn hard to get it. You and I have something much more important and I want you to believe me when I tell you again, I have no intention of leaving you, Jethro. Honestly I thought we were past this."

"We are past me worrying about you leaving, I assure you of that. Like I said, I just started thinking tonight that maybe I was holding you back. I don't want to do that Jen. I want you to be happy. That's all. I trust you completely, I want you to believe that."

"I am happy with you Jethro. I think we may have to deal with some fallout when this relationship becomes public but we will just cross that bridge when we come to it. Maybe then I will have to take one of those offers I get. Not now. Not this weekend. Hopefully not anytime soon. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Fine. Now where were we?"

Jethro rolled them over and said, "Right about here, " as he kissed her on the mouth and reached down to caress her already wet center.

**Three weeks later Monday morning, 8:00**

Gibbs' phone rang and he was summoned to MTAC. When he entered the darkened room Jen was there waiting. They had agreed on this meeting but he was still somewhat reluctant. Jen asked the techs to leave the room as the feed from the office of the Secretary of the Navy came on the screen.

"Good morning Director, Agent Gibbs. What can I do for you this morning?"

"Good morning Mr. Secretary, thank you for your time. Agent Gibbs and I have a situation we need to discuss with you privately. I have asked my techs to leave the room so we can speak freely."

"You are making me just a little nervous, Jennifer. What has Gibbs done now? No offense Gunny."

"None taken sir," was Gibbs' measured response.

"Actually, he hasn't done anything Mr. Secretary. It's a personal matter. I, that is we,…"

"What the Director is trying to say Mr. Secretary is that she and I are getting married. We thought you should be the first to know in case you see the need to make some sort of change here or do something with me or just whatever." Gibbs stopped talking because he was losing his train of thought. The SecNav had a surprisingly big smile on his face and it made Jethro very nervous. It made him think the man was excited about being able to finally fire him.

Nobody spoke for a long few moments. Jen was shifting from one foot to the other, uncharacteristically nervous. She finally gave up and grabbed Jethro's hand for support.

Eventually the SecNav said, "Congratulations. I can't say I'm surprised. Maybe just at how long it has taken the two of you to make it official." Laughing now he said, "You do realize you are running an investigative agency don't you Jennifer? Your agents are very well trained both to investigate and it seems, to keep secrets. At this moment I don't see the need to make any changes. As to what I might want to do with you Jethro, I'll take that under advisement. Just be warned, I have known Jennifer since she was a young girl and I will not appreciate hearing about her being hurt in any manner. I'm sure you get my meaning."

"I understand completely sir. You don't have to worry about that I assure you."

"Fine, now I have a meeting with the Joint Chiefs. Congratulations again you two. And Jennifer, some day you must tell me how you changed his mind."

Jethro choked and the screen went blank. Jen laughed so hard tears streamed down her face.

END


End file.
